pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is candy. Story "Hi, I'm Amaiko Akino, a lover of sweets and candy marker extraordinaire...Or at least until graduate. But life is turned upside down when I find a talking sheep named Cotton who asks for help in finding the pieces of the Candied heart to help save her kingdom and unseal the three original guardians of the kingdom and I thought waiting until graduate to work full time was going to be the hardest thing to do." Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Amaiko Akino/Cure Floss Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A sweet and kind young girl who works at her parents' candy shop and loves thinking up new flavors to mix together to make new candy flavors. Also an inventor, she makes a few things to help around the big shoppe. Being half French she tends to speak in French when pissed which usually makes the person she's yelling at run. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Floss, her hair turns light pink with a light blue ombre and wavy and her eyes turn magenta. She is based on cotton candy. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Candy as light as a cloud! Cure Floss!" * Attack: Flossy Lasso Kanzo Anzai/Cure Licorice Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) A hotheaded and outgoing captain of the basketball team whose parents run a gymnasium which is popular with gymnastics. She made her own basketball team when the school didn't have a team period due to the sport not being as popular as the rest of the sports in the school. In civilian form, she has dark red hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Licorice, her hair is tied in spiral pigtails turns red and her eyes turn bright red. She is based on red licorice. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Twisty Treat! Cure Licorice!" * Attack: TBA Kessho Aoike/Cure Crystal Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) A kind and considerate young lady who is apart of the ballet club who acts like a little princess half the time but when she is home she is a total relaxed girl usually in her sweats unless she is training which she does in her downstairs studio. She is under a lot of pressure by her mother to be a perfect ballerina but she really isn't sure what she wants to do. She has a large love of orcas and dolphins which is why her room is covered in them. In civilian form, her hair is a dark blue tied in a messy updo and silvery blue eyes. As Cure Crystal, her hair turns a cyan blue tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue. She is based on rock candy. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Sachiko Ariyoshi/Cure Delight Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) A smart and collected best friend of Amaiko who runs the school newspaper. She was inspired to be like her mother an action reporter and hopes to become one when she graduates. She prints little articles about their fights that seems to really get a good fanbase around the Cures at school. In civilian form, she has dark pink hair tied half up in side pigtails and pink eyes. As Cure Delight, her hair is tied in long pigtails with pink ribbons turning pale pink and her eyes turn violet. She is based on Turkish delight. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Ryo Hanada/Cure Waffle Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) A video game-loving cheerleader who is the only boy on the squad. He's betrothed to the squad captain and always enjoys a good waffle. In civilian form, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. As Cure Waffle, his hair grows longer and turns platinum blond, and his eyes turn gold. He is based on Belgian waffles. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Syrup Tornado Fragola Basso/Cure Cotta Voiced by: Sawa Ishige (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English) An Italian transfer student who was already a Cure. She is pretty popular even giving Kessho a run for her money. A natural born actress she loves to be on stage either apart of the cast or as a narrator. She lives with her aunt and was sent to the town after her school was destroyed during a storm in their small town. In civilian form, she has brown hair usually in a ponytail over her shoulder and brown eyes. As Cure Cotta, her hair turns white with a red hue to it and her eyes turn red. She is based on panna cotta. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Crema di fragole fresca! Cure Cotta!" * Attack: Cotta Tsunami Mamoru Takemori/Cure Tart Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi (Japanese), Cathy Weseluck (English) A boisterous and friendly new student at Itsutsu Hoshi Academy, originally from Osaka. Mamoru grew up in a family of all boys, having eight older and younger brothers, and always makes lunches for them. Despite his small stature and weak appearance, he is surprisingly strong and fast. In civilian form, he has spiky dark green hair and teal eyes. As Cure Tart, his hair turns light green and his eyes stay the same. He is based on tarts. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tarty Treat! Cure Tart!" * Attack: Lime Crush Cotton Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Erica Schroeder (English) She is Amaiko's mascot. She is a sheep-like fairy with a shy personality who loves candies made by Amaiko's family. Lico Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Max Mittelmen (English) He's Kanzo's mascot. He is a lion-like fairy with a hot headed and somewhat rude attitude. Sugar Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Michele Knotz (English) She is Kessho's mascot. She is a sugar glider-like fairy with a brave and out going attitude. Turkey Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Shameik Moore (English) He is Sachiko's mascot. He is a chamois and thinks his name funny since he isn't a turkey fairy and tends to make a joke. Maple Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Louis Ashbourne Serkis (English) He is Ryo's mascot. He is a dog-like fairy. He is very loyal and was very close to Cream being a brother like figure to her and is the closest to her. Cream Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Fragola's mascot. She is a rabbit-like mascot who, due to living in Italy, only speaks Italian due to her young age when she was there. Crostata Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He is Mamoru's mascot. Villains Sweet Bandits They are the villains of the series who are after the ???. Lime Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is the leader of the Sweet Bandits who is cold and calculating and willing to kill anyone in her way. Tart Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He is the first and self-proclaimed leader of the minions. Sour Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kathryn Hahn (English) She is the second to attack the Cures. Bitter Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He is the third to attack the Cures. Amaranth Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is the fourth to attack the Cures. Caramdon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He's the fifth to attack the Cures. Mazui They are the monsters of the day. Family Aimee and Haru Akino They are Amaiko's parents who run the Créations Chocolat Gourmandes. Aimee is a laid back and calm mother who tends to be at her wit's end with her daughter over going to school. Lucia Beaulieu She is Amaiko's grandmother who lives in France. She is a famous pastry chef and has given advice to both her daughter and granddaughter. Asami and Daiki Anzai They are Kanzo's parents. Hiromi and Kei Aoike They are Kessho's parents. Hiromi was once a prima ballerina of the ??? Company of the town until she met and fell in love with a buisness man, Kei when he saw one of her performances and the two dated and married, but she was forced to leave the company due to a strict rule regarding dating and ultimately opened a ballet school of her own. Kamiko Aoike She is Kessho's older sister who is a beautiful dancer herself but always listens to Kessho on her complaints knowing how hard it is to work at something but having ambition for it due to her doing art at first but found her way to dance. Kaori Ariyoshi She is Sachiko's single mother who works as a reporter for the news. She is almost always out of the house, being the only one to be able to pay rent where they are. ??? and ??? Hanada They are Ryo's parents. Harumi Hanada She is Ryo's younger sister. Students and Staff of Itsutsu Hoshi Academy Emiko Maki Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's the captain of the cheerleading squad who is betrothed to Ryo. ??? Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's Kanzo's BFF who is on the cheerleading squad. Aoi Mizushima Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is the second in command of the ballet club and Kessho's BFF. The two talk about anything and she is very understanding of her wants and dreams. Others/Allies The Sweet Guardians They were the original Cures who protected the Candy ??? from Lime's mother so many years back. Their names were Cure Peppermint, Cure Cocoa, and Cure Vero. Items Candilets They are bracelet like Henshin items of the series. Candy ??? They are the collective items of the series. Locations Hoshikawa: It's where the Cures live. In it is: * Itsutsu Hoshi Academy: It's where the Cures go to school. * Créations Chocolat Gourmandes: It's the confectionery shop owned by Amaiko's parents. * ???: It's a gymnasium owned by Kanzo's parents. * Aoike Ballet Academy: It's a ballet school owned by Kessho's mother. * Yoiyumeo Patisserie: It's the bakery that the Cures use for a HQ/job. Episodes # Today, I Defend the World Using Sweets! Cure Floss Is Born!: On a delivery, Amaiko nearly runs over a sheep named Cotton who asks her to save the world. # Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born!: After being knocked out by a basketball bounced by Kanzo's teammate, Amaiko makes an aquatince with Kanzo herself who invites her to the game for an apology but when the snack shack is attacked by Sour it's time for a new Cure to step up. # The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born!: After Amaiko finds a ballet slipper dropped by her next door locker neighbor, Kessho, she finds out that she might be the next Cure when she and Kanzo notice another mascot friend with her. # Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born!: When an excited Sachiko shows Amaiko a picture of the new Cures, she says she is going to put it in the next newspaper in the school but is shocked to see a picture of them detransforming that Sachiko didn't notice. Now, it's up to her, Kanzo, and Kessho to try and get the picture back. # We Cheer Loud and Proud! Cure Waffle Is Born!: Kanzo learns that one of the cheerleaders who regularly perform at her games might be the next Cure, but who? Is it her BFF? Is it the captain? Or is it the boy who is betrothed to the captain? # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Who Is Our Mysterious New Ally? The Appearance of Cure Cotta!: When the Cures are saved by a mysterious Italian-speaking Cure, the mascots think that they found the last Cure and mascot friend. # TBA # TBA # School Festival! Let's Do Our Best!: It's time for the school's festival, and the Cures are each busy doing their own thing, but when the event is attacked by Caramdon, can they rendezvous and save the day? # Untitled Kessho-Centric Episode: When seen at the festival by a producer, Kessho is given a dancing role for the newest stage show "Searching for a Star" as one of the leads, but Kessho seems to be pushed to her limits with practice. # TBA # Untitled Ryo-Centric Episode: The all-school cheerleading competition has started, and Ryo and the rest of the cheerleaders in the squad are sent to compete. # Untitled Amaiko-Centric Episode: When the Cures' bakery ends up getting popular, Amaiko is excited at first, but she becomes worried when it seems to be taking business away from her family's candy shop. # Finding My True Calling! Kessho's Dream Job!: When Kessho visits her uncle's marine rehiblitation center she seems to befriend her. Gallery